doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/The Lost Army
The third episode of the series and the first two parter. This is the first of two parts. Becker is wondering what is happening to his army as they have all seem to be going missing. The Doctor and Clara arrive but can they save time? As events are changing and Earth is collapsing. Doctor Who Series and previous episode Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Night_Of_The_Angels Doctor Who Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Story “Doctor, hurry with it,” Clara said desperately as a huge spider like creature was coming towards them. “I am trying but I need more time,” the Doctor shouted back fiddling about with his sonic screwdriver. “Die,” the creature said. “Hurry,” Clara told the Doctor said as he pointed his sonic up to an air vent. “When I do this, well hopefully,” the Doctor said as he zapped the air vent as a huge amount of water vapour. He then grabbed Clara’s hand “run,” he shouted as they started running. “Where are we going?” Clara asked. “The TARDIS,” the Doctor shouted. “How about the creature?” Clara asked. “Kraxen,” the Doctor said. “Is that its name?” Clara asked as they heard a hiss from behind. “Yes and it has one weakness, emotional attachment,” the Doctor said smiling. “What have you done?” Clara asked. “Well I may have taken her cake,” the Doctor said. “Who cares about cake?” Clara asked. “This is a very special and extremely expensive cake, the Kraxen can only eat it for three days out of their entire life, it makes them smarter and increase in hormones to appeal to mates,” the Doctor said. “Then why did you take it?” Clara shouted. “I want to try it did I mention extremely expensive,” the Doctor nodded his head as he zapped something and the doors opened to the TARDIS. “At last,” Clara said as they both ran into the TARDIS. “Close and lock the doors,” the Doctor ordered as Clara did as she was told. “Happy?” She smiled. “Well this cake,” the Doctor smiled as he got a small cake out of his pocket as red lights appeared everywhere. “Malinoch cake detected, Oron eggs detected and ready to hatch,” the TARDIS shouted. The cake then disappeared “dispersing in time” the TARDIS shouted as suddenly the TARDIS started moving. “What is it doing?” Clara asked. “It is moving towards the cake, maybe it might get it right,” the Doctor said. “Why are we following it?” Clara asked. “To make sure that it does not do any damage but the TARDIS does not want it on board,” the Doctor explained. “So where and when are we going?” Clara asked. “Earth, Russia, Stalingrad 1942,” the Doctor read going still. “That is World War 2, the Germans loose there and why are you so still?” Clara asked looking to the Doctor. “Well if the TARDIS gets it wrong then we could change history and time could collapse,” the Doctor looked afraid. “We can only hope,” Clara said as they landed. “We are here but be very careful because there are bombs everywhere and people running around very scared, are you sure you want to come with me?” The Doctor asked looking very seriously at Clara. “We have faced aliens and other beings so what is there to be scared off?” Clara asked. “Humans are very violent when they are scared,” the Doctor said. “I am sure,” Clara smiled as they walked out ready for the worst. “Nobody,” Clara said looking around. “Well people can wait for days with snipers just waiting for German troops to come,” the Doctor said as they both looked around. “You Russian scum,” someone said from behind as the Doctor and Clara turned around to see a gun pointed to their heads. “We are not part of Russia or any army,” the Doctor said. “Have you left like everyone else?” The person asked. “No, what is your name?” The Doctor asked. “My name is Becker, you speak too good German to be Russian,” Becker said unsure. “I am the Doctor and this is Clara,” the Doctor smiled as Becker led them into a room. “Don’t look at those,” he told them as he rolled up blue prints. “You could easily be traitors,” he said wearily. “But we are not,” Clara informed him. “Well I will not be able to trust you,” Becker told them as he pointed a gun at the both of them. “Go outside,” he ordered as Clara and the Doctor did as he said. “Stop this, I know you are scared but I can guarantee on my life that we are not traitors,” the Doctor shouted. “Well I do not know you so how can I trust you?” Becker asked as he stopped at a wall with blood on it. “You said everyone else left, what did you mean?” Clara asked desperately. “You’re right but I can solve that knowing that two scum of the Earth are dead, one old and one young,” Becker smiled as the Doctor turned around getting his sonic out. He then zapped the gun which then exploded. “I need to find out about the missing men from your army,” the Doctor said as they heard shouts ring throughout of the city. “The Russians are coming, I may need you for this,” Becker gave in but he kept a careful eye on the Doctor. “What is your actual name?” Becker asked. “Just the Doctor,” the Doctor smiled. “A medical Doctor?” Becker asked. “Yes I got my degree in Edinburgh 1888 or maybe it was somewhere else,” the Doctor pondered. “A year before the great Fuhrer was born, you must be very old at least into your 70’s,” Becker pondered. “I am well past that but we should not dwell on the past, I need to know what happened to your troops,” the Doctor demanded. “One day like every other day we were preparing for our next assault onto the Russian scum but then everyone got up sharing a blank glance and left,” Becker said looking like he was trying to figure something out. “I don’t know what it could be yet, any other things?” The Doctor asked. “Doctor, look in the windows,” Clara clung to him very scared. “The Russians,” the Doctor said “they never one like this,” the Doctor continued. “Germany will win with one or a million soldiers,” Becker said determined as they got up. “Are there any bases near here?” The Doctor asked. “Follow me,” Becker advised. “Should we trust him?” Clara asked. “Well he is our only hope and he has more reason not to trust us, 4 years of was he should be mad by now,” the Doctor said “I don’t know how he has lasted this long,” the Doctor admitted. “Down here,” Becker shouted. “Here they are,” they heard from a Russian as the Doctor and Clara rushed to Becker as they saw him lifting up a large metal drain. “Go,” he said urgently as the Doctor smiled as he and Clara gone down followed by Becker. “Nice uniform,” Clara said to Becker as he lowered the drain and began going down 30 metres of ladder. “It is honorary to wear this,” Becker said as he slightly smiled. “Did you fight in the first world war?” Clara asked. “I was only 18 years old when it started, it was an honour fighting for my country and we will not lose the war again,” Becker had a flame of anger strike his eyes. “Have you killed?” Clara asked unsure that she wanted to know the answer. “Many, I don’t regret one of them because I know I am doing it for my country,” Becker smiled as they had reached the bottom of the ladder. “An underground sewer, haven’t been down here since the start of the war in 1939,” Becker said. “You weren’t at was with Russia then,” Clara said. “It was very secretive,” the Doctor said. “And then it escalated into the war that it is today, we invaded long before they ever knew,” Becker informed them. “Well the war will claim many lives,” the Doctor said as they continued going through the sewer. They heard rats scattering through as they heard murmurs ahead. “There is someone here,” Becker said “please get my gun working with your black magic,” Becker said. “No guns no matter what the situation,” the Doctor said remembering when he had used a gun and the horrors that he faced. “You’re a soldier, I can see it in your face,” Becker said “and you don’t like guns because they remind you of your time in the Great War,” Becker thought he had it. “I am thinking of another Great War far bigger than anything you could ever imagine,” the Doctor looked down seeing the pain of the children of Gallifrey as they were exterminated by the Daleks and swallowed up by the Nightmare Child. “I have not a clue what war that could be but I want to focus on the murmuring,” Becker told him. “Maybe the soldiers deserted their posts and this is where they are hiding,” Clara suggested. “They would have stayed up there for survival, you can feel how cold it is down and the lack of food and water, most would rather die than suffer,” the Doctor said as he got his sonic screwdriver out and began scanning. “What is that?” Becker asked. “A sonic screwdriver, very helpful tool that made your gun useless,” the Doctor smiled. “Black magic,” Becker said back. “No science,” the Doctor told them as he put a finger to his lips indicating them to be quiet. They all crept along hearing the voices in the sewer getting louder as they listened to the echo. “What language are they speaking?” Becker asked. “I, what are you doing?” The Doctor asked Becker who was scratching his head. “I have had an increase in nits, a very large increase it seems to be happening everywhere,” Becker told them as they saw four rats looking at Becker. “Nits, ewwww,” Clara said. “What else?” The Doctor asked as they stopped for a moment t listen to Becker. “Well there have been more rats and birds in frozen Russia, also stray dogs and termites and they are always looking at me,” Becker looked at the rats who quickly looked away from him scampering off away. “That is not normal,” the Doctor said concerned. “Could they be aliens?” Clara asked the Doctor who thought about it. “They might be but this could also be caused by aliens, maybe the Oron spores that we brought back,” the Doctor pondered. “There is no such thing as aliens and Oron’s?” Becker asked. “Don’t worry just codenames,” the Doctor said. “Where are we going now?” Clara asked. “Be quiet as we are nearing them,” the Doctor said as they heard the voices getting louder and louder. “How long are they going to be?” They heard one voice say. “Soon I guess but we have already caused enough trouble,” another said. “Can I just get out of this awful body and transform into my own?” Another asked. “We must stay in disguise and we have a big enough army,” another one said. Becker got a grenade from his belt and threw it at the five men. “Grenade,” one shouted as Becker, Clara and the Doctor began running as Becker stopped putting an arm out to stop the other two. “They are dead,” Becker smiled as they all saw the smoke coming towards them. Then five figures walked out of the smoke in a line. “How did they survive?” Clara asked. “I don’t know,” the Doctor admitted as they began running. “They must be monsters,” Becker shouted as the five men behind them pulled out guns from nowhere. They began running towards the Doctor, Clara and Becker. “We are outnumbered,” Clara shouted. “And we have no weapons because the Doctor disable mine,” Becker spat. “They won’t help,” the Doctor said “when you have a gun you could kill,” the Doctor said angrily. “Could this be our fault?” Clara asked as the Doctor looked shocked. “Yes, it could be,” he said as he contemplated what Clara said. “White light,” Becker said as they all looked to where he was staring with his mouth wide open. “The future is changing, Earth may be collapsing that is what is causing the white light,” the Doctor said with his mouth wide open. “Well we better stop it,” Clara smiled as they heard an engine. “How did they get a vehicle?” Becker asked. “I don’t know,” the Doctor admitted as he stopped. “You two run on I will hold them back for as long as I can,” the Doctor said holding his sonic to the direction of the vehicles. “You can’t,” Clara shouted. “I think it is my fault, I can try to talk them into fixing the future and making it right,” the Doctor told them. “He is a soldier, he will be fine,” Becker reassured Clara as he pulled her away and then they began running away from the Doctor who smiled. “Come on then,” the Doctor smiled as he saw a motorbike with one of them on it as he zapped the motorbike with his sonic. The motorbike broke down as bit by bit it started collapsing as the soldier got thrown of his bike. “Watch this,” the soldier smiled followed by more soldiers with motorbikes as they stopped. The Doctor watched as the soldier pulled his arm out and the bits of bike gone into him turning into human skin. “What are you? Are you the Orons?” The Doctor asked. “Yes, you are the Doctor and after this you may need more than a Doctor to help you,” the Oron smiled as it began to turn into something. “Why are you here?” The Doctor shouted. “That does not really matter,” another one said as the Doctor heard footsteps from where Clara and Becker had gone. “They got us,” Clara said as the Doctor looked scared. He saw the Oron turning into a Dalek as they surrounded him. “Will they shoot?” Becker asked as he saw all the Orons pointing guns in their human form. Then the Dalek Oron changed back to Human. “We can change into most things that we have obtained in our database and then we can turn into them and then kill what ever we like,” the Oron said as they formed a circle in the dark sewer all pointing guns at the Doctor, Clara and Becker. “Kill me but let them go,” the Doctor begged. “Never,” the Oron said “fire,” the Oron walked away as there were shots from the other Orons aimed at Becker, Clara and the Doctor. The gunfire was extremely loud as it echoed through the tunnels as they heard screams. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald